Atta-Lynn Jones
by thepopstar27
Summary: "Atta saw an old well being dug up. She decided to look around all the mud and waste, and spotted something. It was a cloth with something in it. And it was tied up with a black button-like key..." Coraline's cousin on her father's side visits the Pink Palace. But what happens when she re-unleashes the mystical world on the other side of the little door in the drawing room?


**Hey y'all! I have decided to write a CORALINE fanifc! :D I mean, I love the movie, love the book, and this is an idea I've had for weeks! Mainly in the gym locker room after watching ParaNorman in Comm Arts...xD Well here you go! :D**

It was a cold, September Sunday in the Pink Palace Apartments. The sky was cloudy, almost as if it was snow in the sky instead of the ground. It had been almost 2 years since the new girl, Coraline Jones, who was (and still is) a spunky child crossed in another world, putting her life in peril. But she successfully defeated the Other mother, locking the door, and hiding the button-like key in the old well so that no child/children would ever suffer the same fate as the ghost children ever again.

Now, Coraline was 13, staring lazily out her bedroom window. Her room was not what it was before, when she just moved in. The room was now painted a pale- blue with a soft ocean rug on the floor. Her canopy bed now had a purple blanket with white polka dots in it. Glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling above her bed, and the picture of her friends from Michigan was still on her nightstand, along with a box of tissues, her nightlight, and a bottle of baby blue sparkly nail polish. Her cousin was coming for a week. Her name was Atta. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. She was only 7 years in age, but she always acted like a grown up. Just Coraline did.

Coraline sighed impatiently. What was taking them so long? She tucked a lock of her navy blue hair behind her ear.

She jumped when she saw something black jump on the roof, but sighed to see the black cat. His blue eyes stared at her, and turned his head. His tail waved back and fourth. Coraline smiled and opened the window, letting the cat in. "Hello," she said, scratching his head as he rubbed his head on her hand, purring. "Haven't seen you in a while." Coraline looked around her room and eyed her door, making sure noone was coming. She looked back at the cat.

"Go out by the log. I'll be there in a second." The cat nodded in understandment, and hopped off the roof. Coraline watched for a second before walking to her closet. She pulled her yellow rain coat of a hanger and grabbed her matching boots off the floor. She put them on and dash out of her bedroom door, only to bump into her mom in the hallway.

"Sorry, mom. Accident." Coraline said to her mother who had dropped some papers, and helped pick them up. After Mrs. Jones organized them, she slowly stood up, as well as Coraline.

"And where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" Mel asked her daughter.

"Oh, I'm just going to hang out with Wybie and the cat."

"Does that cat even have a name?"

"Cats dont need names, mom. They can tell each other apart." Coraline said to her mother before walking down the stair case. Mel just simply rolled her eyes in responce and went about her business.

Coraline hopped down the concrete steps leading down the the "front yard" of the Pink Palace. She smiled when she saw the black cat, as promised. "Come on. Let's go see if Wybie's home.

Coraline knocked on the door of Wybie and his grandmothers house. The door was answered by his grandmother. She smiled. "Oh. Hello there, Caroline."

"It's _Coraline_. Is Wybie here?" Coraline replied.

"Wyborne!"

Coraline could hear thumps up the stairs, which she assumed is Wybie. His Boots could be seen on the second set of stairs. Wybie peeked through the rail and grinned. "Hey Coraline!-WOAH!" Wybie tripped and tumbled down the stairs. Coraline widened her hazel eyes but after he fell to the floor she giggled, and helped him up. "Way to go, Wyborne."

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Wybie said not amused, rolling his eyes. He brush himself off and the two walked out the door.

"Be careful, you two!" Wybie's grandmother called out to them.

"We will!" Coraline's distant voice called back.

**Wow, that took a while to convince myself to do! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Please reveiw! :)**


End file.
